Freezing my Heart
by Jmagana
Summary: Elsa and Ana are living their lives with their new freedom. Elsa is trying to figure out her life now that everyone knows about her powers. Ana is too distracted with her own life to help her sister. Elsa falls in love with someone she never expected to fall in love with
1. Chapter 1

All is well in the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa loves the fact that she no longer has to hide her true self from those around her and that she finally has control over her powers. The Ice queen is still learning new things about her powers everyday by teaching her self, but there is only so much that she can learn on her own. There are times where Elsa feels alone because there is nobody that really understands what she is going through. She just wishes there was someone who could give her advice and help her with her powers, like a mentor of some sort. There are times where Elsa tries to get advice from Ana, but usually Ana is busy with Kristoff or she just doesn't understand.

Ana and Kristoff on the other hand, could not be happier. Still in the honeymoon phase, Ana and Kristoff spend every waking moment they can with each other. Since Ana has spent most of her life behind the castle doors, Kristoff has been showing her around the kingdom and everyday is a new adventure for them.

One day, Elsa was trying to figure out a way to unfreeze things because so far she has only learned how to contain her powers. She was in the ballroom of the castle trying to unfreeze a box that contained a bunch of little things that reminded her of her parents. She accidentally froze this box shut when she was younger because she missed them a lot and couldn't control her powers back then. She just really wanted to wear the necklace her mother gave her and a pair of gloves that were her father's. Everything she was trying wasn't working and she started to cry. For the past couple of days, Elsa had been really missing her parents, and the items in that box would help her miss them a little less. While she was crying, Olaf and Ana walked in to the room. Ana was in such a rush to go meet Kristoff that she didn't even notice her sister. Olaf did though. and immediately started to comfort her. Olaf had no clue what was wrong; all her knew was that he needed to be there for his friend. Once Elsa started to calm down, Olaf asked her what was wrong. Elsa just thanked Olaf for being there for her and told him she will tell him later. Elsa started to wander around the castle and somehow ended up in the dungeon. It was empty, or at least that's Elsa thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was walking through the dungeon, just doing some exploring because she has never been down there before. She was never allowed to go down to the dungeon when she was younger. It is everything she expected it to be. When she first walked into it, all she saw was a dark and gloomy hall. As she continued down the hall, she saw the cells that usually held the prisoners, but were now empty. Theses cells are in no condition to house any living thing. The floors of each cell were concrete. There was a raggedy, old cot in each one and the whole cell was about the size of a crawl space. Elsa could not imagine ever putting a person in one of these cells, even if they committed an unspeakable crime. As she explored the dungeon she heard the rustling of chains come from around the corner. She thought she was alone this entire time. She didn't know what she should do. She was curious to see if there was an actual prisoner in the dungeon, but scared of what she was going to find. She decided just to go look and find out what it was because if she didn't, that would be the only thing on her mind.

Elsa walked around the corner and was shocked at what she saw. There lying on the ground, she saw Hans sleeping. Elsa stepped closer to get a better look because she couldn't believe her eyes. As took another step, the heel of her shoe got caught in the crack in the concrete floor and she stumbled into the bars that kept confined Hans in his cell. Hans woke up startled from all of the ruckus. At first he thought it was one of the guards just messing with him, but when he realized who it really was he was stunned. He quickly got up from his cot and went to make sure the queen was aright. He offered his hand through the bars to help her off the ground and she took it. It was the first time he has had human contact in months. Elsa thanked Hans for helping her up. She was really curious as to why was here in Arendelle. She thought they had sent him back to his home in the Southern Aisles. Elsa asked him what he was doing here and he told her that his siblings wanted nothing to do with him back home so they sent him here it be imprisoned. He had been there for eight months now and no one told him anything ever. They never told him when he was going to be free again or even where they were keeping him captive. They only gave him one meal a day and it was this gross cold mush. Elsa started to feel bad for him even though he tried to kill her sister. No one should be abandoned by their family and then treated this way. She didn't want him to know that she felt bad for him because she knew he would take advantage of that and try trick her like he tricked Anna. So all she told was that she would try and figure out when they are going to let free and let him know as soon as she found out.

A week went by and Elsa still hadn't went back down to the dungeon, but ever since that day she found Hans that is all she could think about. She asked the guards about it and they didn't tell her much. They just told her what she already knew. Elsa was feeling kind of lonely that day so she decided to pay Hans a visit. Eventually her visits became a weekly thing. They talked about everything and anything. They both felt alone and forgotten in the world and they bonded over it. They shared stories about their siblings. Hans told Elsa that his brothers and sisters never cared for him and always treated him very poorly. Elsa told Hans that she felt like Anna didn't really care about her anymore now that Kristoff was in the picture. With all the time they were spending together, Elsa realized that she was developing feelings for Hans, but knew that she couldn't act on them because he was a bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's weekly visits to Hans started to become a daily thing now. He was always on her mind. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. She had really strong feelings for Hans, but knew he had done bad things in the past. Did he really change or was he just trying to trick her and get her kingdom like he tried to trick Anna? A large part of her believed that he did change and had become a better person over the past eight months since he has been in the dungeon. Elsa didn't know if she should trust that part of her though because the other part of her knew the right thing to do for the kingdom was to keep her distance and stay away from Hans. She was sick of concealing her feelings. She did that for most of her life when she was trying to hide her powers and didn't want to do it anymore. She was tired of always doing to right thing for everyone else and she wanted to do something for herself for once, but she knew the being the queen of Arendelle made that a little difficult. Being a queen meant doing what was right for the people and if she followed her heart instead of listening to her brain, she knew she was no longer doing her job as a queen. Elsa has never felt like this for anyone though, there was something different about Hans. They had spent so much time together over the past month and he hasn't once asked her to let him free or asked her to do any favors for him. The conversations they have had between each other have just been about their families, lives, and their dreams.

Later that day, Elsa went down to the dungeon, or as Hans likes to call it Han's man cave, to see him. When she walked up to his cell her found him lying on his cot, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey!" Elsa said. "I have a question for you"

"What's your question?" Hans responds.

"Why haven't you asked me to help you free or for anything?"

Hans had a confused look on his face. He didn't really know how to respond. He wasn't sure this was a test or if this Elsa asking as a friend, but he decided to just answer honestly.

"Well, it definitely has crossed my mind to ask you, but I personally don't think I deserve to ask you of anything. I have had a lot of time to think while I have been down here, and looking back at what I did to your sister, I am ashamed of all of my actions. My siblings were being really hard on me at that time and I felt like I had no purpose for my kingdom. I just wanted to prove that I could be a great ruler, but I let the power get to my head and went all crazy. I almost killed someone in the process and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that. If anyone tried to do what I did to you and your sister to me, I would have him or her locked up in worse conditions for many years."

Elsa was expecting a different answer, but she liked this one a lot better. This made it even harder for her to decide on what she should do. Should she follow her heart and do something for herself for once, or should listen to what her brain is telling her and do what is best for her kingdom? At that moment she didn't really care though. She grabbed the keys to Hans's cell and unlocked the door. She walked toward Hans, who was very confused on what was happening, and kissed him. Hans was still very confused, but didn't mind it. He had developed feelings for Elsa as well, but never acted on those feelings because he thought that Elsa could never feel that way towards him.

After their passionate kiss, Elsa and Hans just sat in each other's arms and cuddled. They didn't say anything to each other because neither one of them know what to say. Elsa didn't want to leave the dungeon because she knew once she did, she would have to figure out what she wants to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Elsa was spending some time with Anna for a little, which rarely happens. Anna was telling Elsa all the amazing adventures she has had with Kristoff. Anna told her about the first time she went to the beach with Kristoff and Olaf. She met some really nice people there, who have now become some of her best friends. She met a girl named Ariel who was there with her boyfriend Eric enjoying a nice day on the beach and they ended up spending the whole day with them. They wanted to go to the beach at least once a week now. They were all going to go tomorrow and Anna was wondering of Elsa would like to join. At first, Elsa wasn't going to go because she wanted to go see Hans again, but then she changed her mind because maybe a little time out of the castle will help her figure out what she should do. Plus she wanted to spend some time with her sister because she never sees her anymore

The next morning Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf all went to the beach and there they met up with Ariel and Eric. Elsa thought they were both very nice people and can see why Anna liked them so much. She couldn't help but notice that Eric and Ariel brought a friend with them who Anna never mentioned. He was very handsome and his name was Louis. Anna and Ariel always pushed Elsa and Louis together. Whatever games they would play Louis was always her partner. At one point everybody went to go get ice cream except for Elsa and Anna. They finally got to have some sister bonding time and Anna kept asking questions about Louis. Elsa finally decided to ask if they were trying to set he up with Louis.

"Maybe… Why do you like him?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Haha I knew that is what you were trying to do!" Elsa replied. "I don't know if I like him or not though I just met him. He seems like a nice guy, but…"

"But what? He seems to really like you Elsa! He can't keep his eyes off of you"

Elsa realized that the whole day all she could do was think about Hans and how much she missed him that she didn't even notice that Louis liked her so much.

"Well I kind of like another guy, but I am scared he isn't the guy he portrays himself to be" said Elsa.

"WHAT!" Anna shrieked with joy. "Who is it and why is the first I am hearing of this?"

"Well… I'll tell you when we go home and it's just us because I don't think you are going to like who it is."

"Oh so it 's someone I know! Hmm… if I guess the right person will you tell me if I am right?"

"Haha no. You will just have wait to until we are home."

They continued to swim and enjoy the beach. Elsa was so glad that she got to spend time with Anna. She was scared to tell Anna about Hans because she knew that Anna is going to hate it. She has every right to hate it because he tried to kill her, but he is different now… at least that is what Elsa hoped. Before everyone realized it, the sun started to set and it was time to go home.

As soon as they entered the door of the castle Anna started bombarding Elsa with questions.

"So who is it? Is Tom from the kitchen or is a Prince Henry? How did you guys meet? Are you guys getting married? Why did you tell me about this earlier?"

"Oh my gosh haha I'll tell you who it is, but you have to let me explain everything first before you freak out ok?"

"Okay" replied Anna

"It's Hans…"

"wait like Hans Hans? Like the one that tried to kill me?

"yes that Hans, but before you say anything else let me explain." Elsa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna didn't know how to respond. All she really wanted to do was slap some sense into her sister, but she could see how conflicted Elsa was. She knew her sister was smart and cares about what is best for Arendelle. She would never put the Kingdom in jeopardy and since Elsa cares about the kingdom, Anna knew that she would end things with Hans. Anna was very confused about one thing though. How did Elsa even start talking to Hans? Anna thought that he had been sent back to the Southern Isles. Elsa explained how it all started to Anna and Anna could tell that Elsa was in love with him.

"What makes you think that he has changed?" asked Anna.

"I'm not really sure, I think it's the way he talks to me because before I could tell there was something off about him when you guys were together. Its just different"

"Well I can tell that you really like him, but he is just a really bad guy" Anna explained. "He tried to take our kingdom and he also tried to kill me Elsa! I hate to say this, but it is probably all an act just to get out of the dungeon and take over our kingdom again."

Elsa was so upset. She thought that if she explained everything to Anna that she would understand, but that clearly wasn't the case. There were so many thoughts running through her head. Elsa knew that she couldn't freak out because then Anna might have Hans sent off to another kingdom and then she would never be able to see him again. So she just agreed with Anna and told her she ignore the feelings she had for Hans. Elsa just wanted to be alone so she decided to go for a walk by herself. Anna understood and let Elsa have some time to her self.

Elsa walked everywhere and then once again ended up in the dungeon. Hans was sleeping on his old, raggedy, cot. Elsa woke him up and he seemed really excited to see her. He asked her where she had been all day because this is the latest she has have visited him. She told him about her day at the beach and she told him that Anna knew about them. Elsa started crying as she was telling Hans that she couldn't see him anymore. Hans looked so hurt. The expression on his face looked like someone just told him the worst news possible, but that changed quickly once he asked Elsa a question.

"What if we just run away together?"

Elsa stopped crying. "You know I can't just leave my kingdom and my sister. What about the Kingdom of Arendelle? Who would be here to be its queen?" Elsa said.

"Anna will! She would be a great queen and you know it! She could be queen and we could be together. No one will have to worry about me because I won't have any power at all and we could be together. We could come visit all the time and see Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf! Come on Elsa, it's the only way."

Elsa sat for a few a minutes and thought about it.

"Okay, Lets do it!" Elsa finally said.

Before the sun rose, Elsa found the keys to the dungeon and packed all her belongings. She wrote a long letter to Anna explaining everything. In the letter she told her she will come visit and that this was what was best for her. Hans and Elsa were gone by the break of dawn and they were ready to start their lives together.


End file.
